This Lie That's Halfway Mine
by starclan
Summary: This is a short ShrewpawSquirrelpaw OneShot, love story, etc. It's based off of the song 'Sorrow' by Flyleaf. I changed Shrewpaw's name to the only warrior name that I suspected might fit him. Much different from my CL basher. I think it's just cute. :3


**This Lie That's Halfway Mine.**

_A Shrewpaw/Squirrelpaw One-Shot._

Written by: Amelia.

**Sometimes life seems too quiet into paralyzing silence,**

Bright, clear eyes stared forward into the darkness of the night. A dusky brown pelt sat next to a clear amber-red one, turning one color in the dark. The furs huddled together, breaking away from the chills of the passing winter nightfall. Slow, shallow breathing occurred from the red one; her breathes falling out as white smoke. It was chilling outside now, barely suitable for hunting conditions some said. But that didn't matter to them. They had spoken cherish able words in the last few hours and they hadn't wanted to be redundant to hide in the camp's dens against the winds like the rest of the Clan.

**Like the moonless dark meant to make me strong.**

The she-cat flinched slightly against the cold, her emerald slits gazing into the dusky brown tom's beside her. He nodded slightly at her, brushing his tail up at her face to make her warm. A slight smile enveloped itself around her face.

"This has to be one of the most coldest nights, Squirrelflight," the dusky tom spoke with his voice chilling as the wind blew with it. His gaze flew back with his face to the imaginary place in front of them.

"That doesn't matter, Shrewtail," the femme spoke softly, holding onto each syllable carefully as she grinned independently at him.

**Familiar breath of my old lies changed the color in my eyes.**

Not more than two hours earlier Squirrelflight had been treading through the thick snow in the forest, a small limp vole in her jaws. The chocolate tomcat had been hunting nearby with Sorrelpelt and Leafpool, meanwhile-gathering herbs. He had asked her if they could meet together after they got back to camp. Squirrelflight's spine tingled in anticipation, mostly in anxiousness to know what he wanted. Long nights had she watched the tom whenever she returned from camp with Brambleclaw. But he was a lost cause, a traitor from the beginning and she knew it. But she followed him for an adventure and had gotten one from the mountain. That was moons ago though and was only a simple blink of all her memories.

**Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by.**

After they returned the prey he took her back in the woods, beyond what was left of Tallpines. Their pawsteps slowed, as they heard no other cats around. The dark brown tom turned around, gazing up at Squirrelflight. He, too, had been watching her for long now. He had longed for her companionship whenever she disappeared. And now he understood why he needed her so much.

"Squirrelflight… I need to tell you something."

**Sorrow lasts through this night; I'll take this piece of you and hold for all eternity.**

"Yes? What is it?" she asked him, her pale eyes were glancing from side-to-side by him, curious to know what it was that he was so anxious to reveal to her. In her heart she knew what she wanted him to say. And she knew what he would never say.

"Whenever you left with Brambleclaw and those other Clan cats to that journey – I just wanted you to know that I missed you then." He shook his pelt from drifting snow.

**For just one second I felt whole as you flew right through me.**

Squirrelflight looked up at him, eyes glittering now. "I missed you, too, Shrewtail."

The dusky tom held onto his breath as if it were his life. Carefully figuring out the delicate words he finally opened up his mouth and spoke:

"Squirrelflight, you're an amazing warrior. You're swift, cunning, and have a great mind. For a long time I've wanted to tell you how I felt about you…"

The femme looked up at him, blinking in slowly. She pressed her head against his shoulder, resting it there peacefully in a meaning of strong friendship. He smiled slightly, trying to find the words to finish it up with. After a few simple blinks he finished up what he wanted to tell her.

"I love you, Squirrelflight."


End file.
